Utopia
by banana-goggles.2
Summary: La mente no tiene limites, la realidad si, y en ella no tienes lugar en su corazon. YAOI. RAPE. Shima/Konekomaru


Notas de autora: Bueno, no hay mucho que decir salvo que es mi primer shoot de muchos por venir de Ao no exorcist y sinceramente espero que no me abucheen xD Tal vez se den cuenta pero a mi me encanta el angst y muero por el, aunque este shoot no me dejo taaaan conforme lo publico igual, digamos que le tengo cariño LOL.

Utopia

En tu mente, Konekomaru sonrie. Sonrie de alegria, de felicidad, sonrie sonrojandose, riendose de alguno de tus chistes, rie con ganas, a veces con incomodidad, o simplemente rie porque si, y entonces tu corazon se estrecha ante ello.

En tu mente, el pequeño te mira y se sonroja. A ti te gusta este gesto; ves como el menor aprieta levemente sus labios y como su cuerpo tiembla con anticipación, notas su nerviosismo, sus dudas, como en sus grisaceos ojos entran tantas emociones juntas, mezclandose, anteponiendose una sobre otra. Pero tu levantas su barbilla con tus dedos y le susurras palabras tranquilizadoras, le dices que no hay de que preocuparse, que es mutuo, que todo estará bien.

Sientes su respiración tranquilizandose de a poco y como su temblor se apacigua lentamente. Sonries y acercas tu rostro hacia el de él y rosas sus labios con los tuyos. Levemente, disfrutando el tranquilo contacto. Luego profundizas, y pese a la inexperiencia de ambos, la que por cierto no es nada notable en tu persona, te metes de lleno en su boca, deleitandote con su virginal sabor.

Sus temblores vuelven, escuchas sus rodillas moverse mas frenéticamente a medida que bajas de su boca hacia su cuello, metiendo tus curiosas manos por debajo de su pijama de viejo. Con ternura, tus manos vuelven a sus hombros y lo recuestan lentamente y con cuidado en tu cama.

Lo desnudas con lentitud, espectante, no quieres perderte nada. Tus manos se mueven solas por todas partes y aun asi no te alcanzan para recorrerlo por completo; su piel tan increíblemente suave, como la de un niño, sus caderas levemente formadas, su pequeño torso sin rastro alguno de masculinidad, su aguda voz invadiendo la habitación, llenandola, tanto por conocer y tan poco tiempo para ello, te lamentas. Finalmente decides dejar de ignorar la necesidad de ambos y te unes a el, esperas mientras contemplas su rostro perlado rostro lleno de rubor y comienzas a moverte.

Las calurosas y abrazantes oleadas que recibes al entrar y salir son la cosa mas placentera que conociste en tu vida, y es que el calor es tan atrapante que es imposible despegarte del otro cuerpo. Incrementas la velocidad no solo por propia satisfacción, ya que Konekomaru te esta pidiendo mas, que vayas mas rapido, que mas arriba, que mas abajo , que alli, justo_ alli,_y tu, obedeces, desesperado, buscando, encontrando, llenandolo todo.

Falta poco, presumes pues tu vista se empieza a nublar y sientes como el menor se aferra a ti como si fueras lo unico que lo ata a esta vida, como si fueras lo unico para el. Tu haces lo mismo cuando llegas, al igual que él a la cima. Y no es tan solo un impulso, sino que nunca has sentido nunca nada parecido por nadie, ni por Bon, ni por ninguna chica linda, eso de sentir necesidad por alguien, no poder vivir sin ella, amarla, no querer darsela a nadie. Todo termina y suspiras.

Eso, obviamente, pasa en _tu_ utopia. En _tu_ mundo, Bon no existe en el corazon de Konekomaru, ni esta profundamente enamorado de el. En _tu_ mundo, lo que sientes es mutuo, reciproco. En _tu_ mundo, ambos se necesitan mutuamente y hasta hacen el amor y todo es perfecto, bello. Pero la realidad, querido Shima, es otra.

En la realidad en la que estas obligado a vivir, Konekomaru esta enamorado de Bon, solo tiene sus ojos y corazon para él y tu, no eres mas que un intruso. En _esta _realidad, momentos atrás, tu compañero de habitación, mejor amigo y primer amor te confieza el devoto y puro amor que siente por tu otro mejor amigo, pues el te estima casi tanto como a él y creyó que tenia que decirtelo, ya que tu nunca lo juzgarias. Y luego del trance donde todo es lindo, perfecto y hermoso, te das cuenta que acabas de violar a tu amigo. Que no hay sonrisas ni sonrojo, sino llanto y sangre entre sus piernas. Entonces le besas la nuca, nuevamente y le preguntas:

-Por qué no sonries, Koneko?

Y realmente es una pregunta estupida ya que en _este_ mundo siempre has anhelado lo imposible, lo que nunca ocurrirá, salvo en _tu_ mente y _tu_ utopia, no es mas que eso: una ilucion.

Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan mis otros fics que publicare de Ao no Exorcist ya que si bien no soy mas que un pseudo intento de escritora y dibujante, lo que hago es con amor

Queda muy mal si pido reviews? :3


End file.
